1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing of multimedia data with processors that feature multimedia instruction enhanced instruction sets. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating processor instruction sequences for image processing routines that use multimedia enhanced instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most programs that use image processing routines with multimedia instructions do not use a general-purpose compiler for these parts of the program. These programs typically use assembly routines to process such data. A resulting problem is that the assembly routines must be added to the code manually. This step requires high technical skill, is time demanding, and is prone to introduce errors into the code.
In addition, different type of processors, (for example, Intel's Pentium I w/MMX and Pentium II, Pentium III, Willamette, AMD's K-6 and AMD's K-7 aka. Athlon) each use different multimedia command sets. Examples of different multimedia command sets are MMX, SSE and 3DNow. Applications that use these multimedia command sets must have separate assembly routines that are specifically written for each processor type.
At runtime, the applications select the proper assembly routines based on the processor detected. To reduce the workload and increase the robustness of the code, these assembly routines are sometimes generated by a routine specific source code generator during program development.
One problem with this type of programming is that the applications must have redundant assembly routines which can process the same multimedia data, but which are written for the different types of processors. However, only one assembly routine is actually used at runtime. Because there are many generations of processors in existence, the size of applications that use multimedia instructions must grow to be compatible with all of these processors. In addition, as new processors are developed, all new routines must be coded for these applications so that they are compatible with the new processors. An application that is released prior to the release of a processor is incompatible with the processor unless it is first patched/rebuilt with the new assembly routines.
It would be desirable to provide programs that use multimedia instructions which are smaller in size. It would be desirable to provide an approach that adapts such programs to future processors more easily